Japanese films released in 1958
Japanese Movie Database lists 537 films released in Japan during 1958.1958年 公開作品一覧　537作品 at the Japanese Movie Database. 504 feature films were released this year. Of those released by the five major studios, 150 were in color; 336 were gendai-geki, set in the modern era, and 168 were jidai-geki, set in historical times.Svensson, Arne. Japan (Screen Series), 1971. New York: A.S. Barnes. p. 119. ISBN 0-498-07654-7. Film critic Tadao Satō names as a significant Japanese release of the year, Yasuzō Masumura's satire of post-war business-life, Giants and Toys. Yūjirō Ishihara becomes an idol of teenage rebellion in film this year, and goes on to be the biggest star of the 1960s. Film-going in Japan reaches an all-time high this year, with the average person seeing at least 12 films, and the major studios releasing about 100 films each.Satō, Tadao. Gregory Barrett (translator) (1982). Currents in Japanese Cinema; Essays by Tadao Sato. Tokyo: Kodansha International. p. 258. ISBN 0-87011-815-3. January * 1958-01-03 (すっ飛び五十三次) Shōchiku (Tatsuo Ousone) * 1958-01-03 (花嫁のおのろけ) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1958-01-03 (松竹スターパレード) Shōchiku * 1958-01-03 (スーパー・ジャイアンツ　宇宙艇と人工衛星の激突) Shintōhō (Teruo Ishii) * 1958-01-03 (金語楼の成金王) Shintōhō (Morihei Magatani) * 1958-01-03 (銭形平次捕物控　八人の花嫁) Daiei (Katsuhiko Tasaka) * 1958-01-03 (東京の瞳) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1958-01-03 (任侠東海道) Toei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1958-01-03 (娘十八御意見無用) Toei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1958-01-03 (社長三代記) Tōhō (Shuue Matsubayashi - 松林宗恵) * 1958-01-03 (柳生武芸帳　双龍秘剣) Tōhō (Hiroshi Inagaki) * 1958-01-03 (禁じられた唇) Nikkatsu (Kiyoshi Horiike) * 1958-01-03 (坊ちゃん天国) Eiga (Toshirō Oumi) * 1958-01-04 (女の防波堤) Shintōhō (Kiyoshi Komori) * 1958-01-09 (伝七捕物帳　髑髏狂女) Shōchiku (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1958-01-09 (がっちり若旦那) Shōchiku (Yoshio Hishida) * 1958-01-09 (月姫系図) Daiei (Minoru Watanabe) * 1958-01-09 (新婚七つの楽しみ) Daiei (Hiromu Edagawa) * 1958-01-09 (神変麝香猫) Toei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1958-01-09 (乾杯！見合結婚) Eiga (Shunkai Mizuho) * 1958-01-09 (負ケラレセン勝マデハ) Eiga (Shirō Toyoda) * 1958-01-09 (フランキー・ブーチャンの殴り込み落下傘部隊) Nikkatsu (Masahisa Sunohara) * 1958-01-09 (心と肉体の旅) Nikkatsu (Toshio Masuda) * 1958-01-09 (裸女の曲線) 聯映映画 * 1958-01-15 (七人の女掏摸) Shōchiku (Manao Horiuchi) * 1958-01-15 (張込み) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1958-01-15 (稲妻奉行) Shintōhō (Tetsuo Yamada) * 1958-01-15 (遊侠五人男) Daiei (Bin Kato) * 1958-01-15 (有楽町で逢いましょう) Daiei (Kōji Shima) * 1958-01-15 A Bull's-Eye for Love (おしどり駕籠 - Oshidori kago) Toei (Masahiro Makino) * 1958-01-15 (多羅尾伴内　十三の魔王) Toei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1958-01-15 (女であること) Eiga (Yuuzō Kawashima) * 1958-01-15 (東京野郎と女ども) Nikkatsu (Ren Yoshimura) * 1958-01-15 (夜の牙) Nikkatsu (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1958-01-18 The Chastity Boy and Miss Brassiere (童貞社員とよろめき夫人 - Dōtei shain to yoromeki fujin) Shintōhō (Kiyoshi Komori) * 1958-01-21 (愛情の都) Tōhō (Toshio Sugie) * 1958-01-22 (黒い花粉) Shōchiku (Hideo Ouba) * 1958-01-22 (おけさ鴉 - Okesa karasu) Daiei (Torajirō Saitō) * 1958-01-22 (大都会の午前３時) Daiei (Fumiki Saijō) * 1958-01-22 (素っ飛び笠) Toei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1958-01-22 (乱撃の七番街) Toei (Hideo Sekikawa) * 1958-01-22 (白い悪魔) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1958-01-26 (天城心中　天国に結ぶ恋) Shintōhō (Teruo Ishii) * 1958-01-29 Hobo Village (オンボロ人生 - Onboro jinsei) Shōchiku (Yoshiaki Banshō) * 1958-01-29 (千両槍) Daiei (Shin Amano) * 1958-01-29 (春高樓の花の宴) Daiei (Teinosuke Kinugasa) * 1958-01-29 (忍術水滸伝　稲妻小天狗) Toei (Shōji Matsumura) * 1958-01-29 (緋ざくら大名) Toei (Tai Katō) * 1958-01-29 (母つばめ) Toei (Masamitsu Igayama) * 1958-01-29 (ジャズ娘に栄光あれ) Tōhō (Kajirō Yamamoto) * 1958-01-29 (乳房と銃弾) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1958-01-29 (口から出まかせ) 宝塚映画 (Seiichirō Uchikawa) * 1958-01-29 (昭和３３年初場所大相撲　前半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1958-01 (こぶとり) / 人形映画製作所 (Yoshitsugu Tanaka)／(Tadahito Mochinaga) February * 1958-02-04 (関八州喧嘩陣) Shintōhō (Masaki Mōri) * 1958-02-05 (花太郎呪文) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1958-02-05 Tasuke, the Edoman (江戸の名物男　一心太助 - Edo no meibutsu otoko: Isshin Tasuke) Tōei (Tadashi Sawashima) * 1958-02-05 Kid Magician Sasuke Part 1 (少年猿飛佐助 - Shōnen sarutobi Sasuke) Tōei (Toshikazu Kōno) * 1958-02-05 (佳人) Nikkatsu (Eisuke Takizawa) * 1958-02-05 (昭和３３年初場所大相撲　後半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1958-02-08 (としごろ) Shōchiku (Toshimasa Hozumi) * 1958-02-08 (怒りの孤島) Nichiei (Seiji Hisamatsu) * 1958-02-11 (世界の母) Shintōhō (Hiromasa Nomura) * 1958-02-11 (花嫁三重奏) Tōhō (Inoshirō Honda) * 1958-02-11 (草笛の丘) 宝塚映画 (Rokuya Uchimura) * 1958-02-12 (江戸っ子祭) Daiei (Kōji Shima) * 1958-02-12 (手錠) Daiei (Tsuyoshi Abe) * 1958-02-12 (少年猿飛佐助　牢獄の姫君) Tōei (Shuichi Kōno) * 1958-02-12 (千両獅子) Tōei (Tomu Uchida) * 1958-02-12 (麻薬３号) Nikkatsu (Takumi Furukawa) * 1958-02-12 (横綱若乃花熱戦譜) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1958-02-12 (夜霧の第二国道) Nikkatsu (Toshio Masuda) * 1958-02-15 (女王蜂) Shintōhō (Tetsu Taguchi) * 1958-02-15 (殺人と拳銃) / NTV (Tatsuo Asano) * 1958-02-16 (その手にのるな) Shōchiku (Tsuruo Iwama) * 1958-02-16 (日日の背信) Shōchiku (Noboru Nakamura) * 1958-02-18 (母三人) Eiga (Seiji Hisamatsu) * 1958-02-18 (お父さんはお人好し　家に五男七女あり) 宝塚映画 (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1958-02-19 (少年猿飛佐助　天空の白馬) Tōei (Shuichi Kōno) * 1958-02-19 (曲馬団の娘) Tōei (Eiichi Koishi) * 1958-02-19 (悪徳) Nichiei (Shin Saburi) * 1958-02-19 (永遠に答えず　完結篇) Nikkatsu (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1958-02-20 (第二次世界大戦の悲劇) 芸研映画 * 1958-02-25 (毒婦高橋お伝) Shintōhō (Nobuo Nakagawa) * 1958-02-25 (直八子供旅) Tōei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1958-02-25 (少年探偵団　透明怪人) Tōei (Tsuneo Kobayashi) * 1958-02-26 (勇み肌千両男 - Isami hada sen-ryō otoko) Shōchiku (Ryōsuke Kurahashi) * 1958-02-26 (悲しみは女だけに) Daiei (Kaneto Shindō) * 1958-02-26 (十代の恋よさようなら) Nikkatsu (Keizaburō Kobayashi) * 1958-02-26 (春泥尼) Nikkatsu (Yutaka Abe) * 1958-02-26 (大当り狸御殿) 宝塚映画 (Kōzō Saeki) * 1958-02-26 (別れの波止場) 宝塚映画 (Yuuri Yamazaki) March * 1958-03-04 (白い炎) Shōchiku (Yoshiaki Banshō) * 1958-03-04 (江戸の花笠) Toei (Ryō Hagiwara) * 1958-03-04 (美しき姉妹の物語　悶える早春) Toei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1958-03-05 (勝利者の復讐) Shintōhō (Kiyoshi Komori) * 1958-03-05 (土俵物語) Daiei (Mitsuo Murayama) * 1958-03-05 (母) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1958-03-05 (二人だけの橋) Tōhō (Seiji Maruyama) * 1958-03-05 (美しき不良少女) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1958-03-07 (新中国横断記録　新しき大地) 光報道工芸映画 (Kiyohiko Ushihara) * 1958-03-09 (色競べ五人女) Shintōhō (Gorō Katano) * 1958-03-11 (谷川岳の記録　遭難) 岩波映画 (Takeji Takamura) * 1958-03-11 (月給１３，０００円) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1958-03-11 (赤胴鈴之助　三つ目の鳥人) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1958-03-11 The Swords of Mystery or White Tiger Sword of Genji Kuro (源氏九郎颯爽記　白狐二刀流 - Genji Kurō sassōki: Shirokitsune nitōryū) Toei (Tai Katō) * 1958-03-11 (台風息子　修学旅行の巻) Toei (Eiichi Koishi) * 1958-03-11 (錆びたナイフ) Nikkatsu (Toshio Masuda) * 1958-03-12 (家内安全) Tōhō (Hisanobu Marubayashi) * 1958-03-12 (お父さんはお人好し　花嫁善哉) 宝塚映画 (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1958-03-14 (天皇・皇后と日清戦争) Shintōhō (Kyōtarō Namiki) * 1958-03-14 (楠公二代誠忠録) Eiga (Masahiko Onoda) * 1958-03-14 (坊ちゃん野球王) Eiga (Toshirō Oumi) * 1958-03-18 (螢火) 歌舞伎座 (Heinosuke Gosho) * 1958-03-18 (陽気な仲間) Daiei (Mitsuo Hirotsu) * 1958-03-18 (氷壁) Daiei (Yasuzō Masumura) * 1958-03-18 (丹下左膳) Toei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1958-03-18 (台風息子　最高殊勲の巻) Toei (Eiichi Koishi) * 1958-03-18 (おトラさんのホームラン) Eiga (Motoyoshi Oda) * 1958-03-18 (続社長三代記) Tōhō (Shuue Matsubayashi - 松林宗恵) * 1958-03-18 (夫婦百景) Nikkatsu (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1958-03-23 (どろんこ天国) Shōchiku (Toshimasa Hozumi) * 1958-03-23 (阿波狸変化騒動) Shintōhō (Masaki Mōri) * 1958-03-25 (ふり袖纏) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1958-03-25 (葵秘帖) Toei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1958-03-25 (少年探偵団　首なし男) Toei (Tsuneo Kobayashi) * 1958-03-25 (お月さん今晩わ) Nikkatsu (Ren Yoshimura) * 1958-03-25 (暗黒街の美女) Nikkatsu (Seijun Suzuki) * 1958-03-25 (アンコールワット物語　美しき哀愁) 連合映画 (Kunio Watanabe) * 1958-03-27 (昭和３３年度大相撲春場所優勝を追って) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) April * 1958-04-01 (江戸群盗伝) Shōchiku (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1958-04-01 (花のうず潮) Shōchiku (Hideo Ouba) * 1958-04-01 (忠臣蔵) Daiei (Kunio Watanabe) * 1958-04-01 (ひばり捕物帖　かんざし小判) Toei (Tadashi Sawashima) * 1958-04-01 (旅笠道中) Toei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1958-04-01 (花ざかりのおトラさん) Eiga (Motoyoshi Oda) * 1958-04-01 (恋は異なもの味なもの) Eiga (Shunkai Mizuho) * 1958-04-01 (どうせ拾った恋だもの) Nikkatsu (Kiyoji Seki) * 1958-04-01 (悪魔の爪痕) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1958-04-05 (夢見童子) 東映教育映画部 (蕗谷虹二) * 1958-04-08 (若い広場) Shōchiku (Manao Horiuchi) * 1958-04-08 (重役の椅子) Tōhō (Masanori Kakehi) * 1958-04-08 (霧の中の男) Nikkatsu (Koreyoshi Kurahara) * 1958-04-09 (月の話奇談　変幻胡蝶の雨) Toei (Masahiko Iwaza) * 1958-04-09 (非常線) Toei (Masahiro Makino) * 1958-04-12 (女体棧橋) Shintōhō (Teruo Ishii) * 1958-04-12 (野獣群) / NTV (Tatsuo Asano) * 1958-04-15 (夜の鼓) Imai) * [1958-04-15 (見事な求婚) Shōchiku (Chisato Ikoma) * 1958-04-15 Wind, Woman and Wanderer (風と女と旅鴉 - Kaze to onna to tabigarasu) Toei (Tai Katō) * 1958-04-15 (変幻胡蝶の雨・月の輪族の逆襲) Toei (Masahiko Iwaza) * 1958-04-15 (東京の休日) Tōhō (Kajirō Yamamoto) * 1958-04-15 (陽のあたる坂道) Nikkatsu (Tomotaka Tasaka) * 1958-04-15 (喧嘩も楽し) 宝塚映画 (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1958-04-15 (夢の香港) 連映 (Masami Iwashita) * 1958-04-16 (流れ星十字打ち) Daiei (Minoru Watanabe) * 1958-04-16 (旅は気まぐれ風まかせせ) Daiei (Katsuhiko Tasaka) * 1958-04-20 (二等兵物語　死んだら神様の巻) Shōchiku (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1958-04-21 (一丁目一番地) Toei (Torajirō Saitō) * 1958-04-21 (大菩薩峠　第二部) Toei (Tomu Uchida) * 1958-04-22 (若君漫遊記　サタン城の魔王) Shintōhō (Tetsuo Yamada) * 1958-04-22 (天竜しぶき笠) Daiei (Kunio Watanabe) * 1958-04-22 (愛河) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1958-04-22 (大笑い捕物帖) Eiga (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1958-04-22 The Rickshaw Man or Muhomatsu, the Rikisha-Man (無法松の一生 - Muhō Matsu no isshō) Tōhō (Hiroshi Inagaki) * 1958-04-22 (少女と風船) Nikkatsu (Ren Yoshimura) * 1958-04-28 (スーパー・ジャイアンツ　宇宙怪人出現) Shintōhō (Akira Miwa) * 1958-04-28 (天下の副将軍　水戸漫遊記) Shintōhō (Nobuo Nakagawa) * 1958-04-29 (清水の佐太郎) Shōchiku (Tatsuo Sakai) * 1958-04-29 (渡る世間は鬼ばかり　ボロ家の春秋) Shōchiku (Noboru Nakamura) * 1958-04-29 (命を賭ける男) Daiei (Bin Kato) * 1958-04-29 (弥次喜多道中記) Tōhō (Yasuki Chiba) * 1958-04-29 (羽田発７時５０分) Nikkatsu (Toshio Masuda) * 1958-04-29 (明日は明日の風が吹く) Nikkatsu (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1958-04-30 (白いジープのパトロール) Daiei (Yuuichi Takeya) * 1958-04-30 (大江戸七人衆 - Ōedo shichininshū) Toei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1958-04-30 (恋愛自由型) Toei (Kiyoshi Saeki) May * 1958-05-03 (スター毒殺事件) Shintōhō (Nagayoshi Akasaka) * 1958-05-05 (青空よいつまでも) Shōchiku (Yoshirō Kawazu) * 1958-05-05 (大自然のはばだく) 新理研映画 (Masato Koga) * 1958-05-06 (美しい庵主さん) Nikkatsu (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1958-05-07 (猫は知っていた) Daiei (Kōji Shima) * 1958-05-07 (三代目　魚河岸の石松) Toei (Eiichi Koishi) * 1958-05-07 (不敵なる反抗) Toei (Masahiro Makino) * 1958-05-11 (朱桜判官) Shintōhō (Gorō Katano) * 1958-05-12 (火の玉奉行) Toei (Kinnosuke Fukada) * 1958-05-12 (一丁目一番地　第二部) Toei (Torajirō Saitō) * 1958-05-13 (天保水滸伝) Shōchiku (Kunio Watanabe) * 1958-05-13 (杏っ子) Tōhō (Mikio Naruse) * 1958-05-13 (血の岸壁) Nikkatsu (Takumi Furukawa) * 1958-05-13 (場末のペット吹き) Nikkatsu (Isamu Kosugi) * 1958-05-13 (お笑い夫婦読本) 宝塚映画 (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1958-05-13 (昭和３３年度大相撲夏場所　前半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1958-05-14 (神秘の国インド) Imamura) * [1958-05-14 (長い鼻) Imamura) * [1958-05-18 (太陽娘と社長族) Eiga (Kiyoshi Komori) * 1958-05-19 (南氏大いに惑う) Daiei (Hiromu Edagawa) * 1958-05-19 (風来坊一番勝負 - Fūraibō ichiban shōbu) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1958-05-20 The Gion Tempest (夜の波紋 - Yoru no hamon) Shōchiku (Seiichirō Uchikawa) * 1958-05-20 (伊那の勘太郎) Toei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1958-05-20 (太鼓たゝいて笛吹いて) Tōhō (Toshio Sugie) * 1958-05-20 (盗まれた欲情) Nikkatsu (Shōhei Imamura) * 1958-05-20 (少年三国志　第一部) Toei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1958-05-20 (昭和３３年度大相撲夏場所　後半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1958-05-24 (不如帰) Shintōhō (Michiyoshi Doi) * 1958-05-25 (かあちゃんは犯人じゃない) Daiei (Mitsuo Murayama) * 1958-05-25 (大阪の女) Daiei (Teinosuke Kinugasa) * 1958-05-26 (結婚のすべて) Tōhō (Kihachi Okamoto) * 1958-05-27 (現代無宿) Shōchiku (Tatsuo Ousone) * 1958-05-27 (浪人八景) Toei (Tai Katō) * 1958-05-27 (アンコなぜ泣く) Nikkatsu (Kiyoji Seki) * 1958-05-27 (死の壁の脱出) Nikkatsu (Eisuke Takizawa) * 1958-05-27 (少年三国志　第二部) Toei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1958-05-31 (日本民族の原流を探る　民族の河メコン) 読売映画 June * 1958-06-01 (楢山節考) Shōchiku (Keisuke Kinoshita) * 1958-06-01 (人形佐七捕物帖　浮世風呂の死美人) Shintōhō (Masaki Mōri) * 1958-06-01 (渇き) Daiei (Kōji Shima) * 1958-06-01 (大阪娘と野郎ども) Nikkatsu (Masahisa Sunohara) * 1958-06-01 (犯罪地帯を探せ) / NTV (Tadashi Morisono) * 1958-06-02 (ちゃっきり金太) Tōhō (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1958-06-02 (赤道直下一万粁　アフリカ横断) 日本映画新社 * 1958-06-03 (花笠若衆) Toei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1958-06-03 (デン助の陽気な靴みがき) Toei (Masamitsu Igayama) * 1958-06-08 (続・禁男の砂) Shōchiku (Manao Horiuchi) * 1958-06-08 (絶海の裸女) Shintōhō (Hiromasa Nomura) * 1958-06-08 (ぶっつけ本番) Eiga (Kōzō Saeki) * 1958-06-10 (七番目の密使) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1958-06-10 (季節風の彼方に) Toei (Hideo Sekikawa) * 1958-06-10 (警視庁物語　七人の追跡者) Toei (Shinji Murayama) * 1958-06-10 (お笑い三人組) Nikkatsu (Ren Yoshimura) * 1958-06-10 (四季の愛欲) Nikkatsu (Kō Nakahira) * 1958-06-15 Botchan (坊っちゃん) Shōchiku (Yoshiaki Banshō) * 1958-06-15 (波濤を越えて　真珠湾入港) Shintōhō (Tatsuji Murata) * 1958-06-15 (新日本珍道中西日本の巻) Shintōhō (近江俊郎／(Morihei Magatani) * 1958-06-15 (怪猫呪いの壁) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1958-06-15 (白蛇小町) Daiei (Mitsuo Hirotsu) * 1958-06-15 (唄祭り三人旅) Toei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1958-06-15 (奴の拳銃は地獄だぜ) Toei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1958-06-15 (俺にまかせろ) Tōhō (Shigeaki Hidaka) * 1958-06-15 (暖簾) 宝塚映画 (Yuuzō Kawashima) * 1958-06-17 (知と愛の出発) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1958-06-20 (南米の日本人たち　アンデスを越えて) / 光報道工芸映画 (佐伯啓三郎) * 1958-06-22 (姑娘と五人の突劇兵) Shintōhō (Kyōtarō Namiki) * 1958-06-22 Giants and Toys or The Build-Up (巨人と玩具 - Kyojin to gangu) Daiei (Yasuzō Masumura) * 1958-06-22 (恋を掏った女) Daiei (Haruo Harada) * 1958-06-22 (鶯城の花嫁) Toei (Shōji Matsumura) * 1958-06-22 (警視庁物語　魔の伝言板) Toei (Shinji Murayama) * 1958-06-22 (地獄の罠) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1958-06-24 (欲) Shōchiku (Heinosuke Gosho) * 1958-06-24 The H-Man (美女と液体人間 - Bijo to ekitai ningen) Tōhō (Ishirō Honda) * 1958-06-29 (女ざむらい只今参上) Shōchiku (Kunio Watanabe) * 1958-06-29 (蜘蛛男 - Kumo-otoko) / Daiei (Hiroyuki Yamamoto) * 1958-06-29 (黄金奉行) Shintōhō (Tetsuo Yamada) * 1958-06-29 (口笛を吹く渡り鳥 - Kuchibue o fukuwatari-dori) Daiei (Katsuhiko Tasaka) * 1958-06-29 Ghost-Cat of Karakuri Tenjo or Uncanny Cat in the Ceiling (怪猫からくり天井 - Kaibyō Karakuri tenjō) Toei (Kinnosuke Fukada) * 1958-06-29 (清水港の名物男　遠州森の石松) Toei (Masahiro Makino) * 1958-06-29 (あン時ゃどしゃ降り) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1958-06-29 (踏みはずした春) Nikkatsu (Seijun Suzuki) * 1958-06-29 (群衆の中の殺人) / NTV (Norio Nakagawa) July * 1958-07-01 (第三回アジア競技大会　若き美と力) 日本映画新社 (Toshio Nakamura) * 1958-07-01 (大番　完結篇) Tōhō (Yasuki Chiba) * 1958-07-03 (モデルと写真家) Document Film (Masaya Nakamura; Haruo Osanai) * 1958-07-06 (抵抗する年令) Shōchiku (Tsuneo Tabata) * 1958-07-06 My Son's Revolt (息子の結婚 - Musuko no kekkon) Daiei (Kōji Shima) * 1958-07-06 (血汐笛) Toei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1958-07-06 (おこんの初恋　花嫁七変化) Toei (Kunio Watanabe) * 1958-07-06 (チャンチキおけさ) Nikkatsu (Isamu Kosugi) * 1958-07-06 (素晴しき男性) Nikkatsu (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1958-07-06 Bara to onna kenjū ō (薔薇と女拳銃王) Eiga / Shintōhō (Kiyoshi Komori) * 1958-07-08 (続ちゃっきり金太) Tōhō (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1958-07-12 (喜劇　駅前旅館) Eiga (Shirō Toyoda) * 1958-07-12 (若い獣) Tōhō (Shintarō Ishihara) * 1958-07-13 (大岡政談　謎の逢びき) Shōchiku (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1958-07-13 (モダン道中　その恋待ったなし) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1958-07-13 Ghost of Chibusa Enoki (怪談乳房榎 - Kaidan chibusa enoki) Shintōhō (Gorō Katano) * 1958-07-13 Black Cat Mansion (亡霊怪猫屋敷 - Bōrei kaibyō yashiki) Shintōhō (Nobuo Nakagawa) * 1958-07-13 (女狐風呂 - Megitsuneburo) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1958-07-13 (赤線の灯は消えず) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1958-07-13 (新選組) Toei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1958-07-13 (殿さま弥次喜多　怪談道中) Toei (Tadashi Sawashima) * 1958-07-13 (夜は俺のものだ) Nikkatsu (Tadashi Morisono) * 1958-07-13 (裸身の聖女) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1958-07-20 (恐怖の対決) Shōchiku (Tsuruo Iwama) * 1958-07-22 (俺たちは狂ってない) Daiei (Tsuyoshi Abe) * 1958-07-22 (大岡政談　幽霊八十八夜) Toei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1958-07-22 (おけさ姉妹) Toei (Masamitsu Igayama) * 1958-07-22 (旅姿鼠小僧) Tōhō (Hiroshi Inagaki) * 1958-07-22 (東京のバスガール) Nikkatsu (Masahisa Sunohara) * 1958-07-22 (野郎と黄金) Nikkatsu (Yōichi Ushihara) * 1958-07-24 (大相撲名古屋本場所優勝を追って) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1958-07-27 (無鉄砲一代 - Muteppo ichidai) 歌舞伎座 (Hideo Shimura) * 1958-07-27 (ろまん化粧) Shōchiku (Toshimasa Hozumi) * 1958-07-27 Cannibal Ama or Under Water Murder (人喰海女 - Hitokui ama) Shintōhō (Yoshiki Onoda) * 1958-07-27 (銭形平次捕物控　鬼火燈籠) Daiei (Bin Kato) * 1958-07-27 (夜霧の滑走路) Daiei (Yuuichi Takeya) * 1958-07-29 (奴が殺人者だ) Tōhō (Hisanobu Marubayashi) * 1958-07-29 (運河) Nikkatsu (Yutaka Abe) * 1958-07-29 (西銀座駅前) Nikkatsu (Shōhei Imamura) * 1958-07-29 (太平洋戦記) 日本映画新社 (Hiroshi Okada) * 1958-07-30 (若君千両傘) Toei (Tadashi Sawashima) * 1958-07-30 Moonlight Mask (月光仮面 - Gekkō kamen) Toei (Tsuneo Kobayashi) August * 1958-08-03 (呪いの笛) 歌舞伎座 (Tatsuo Sakai) * 1958-08-03 (江戸は青空) Daiei (Masateru Nishiyama) * 1958-08-03 (人肌孔雀) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1958-08-05 (おトラさんのお化け騒動) Eiga (Motoyoshi Oda) * 1958-08-05 (花の慕情) Tōhō (Hideo Suzuki) * 1958-08-05 (俺は情婦を殺す) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1958-08-05 (海女の岩礁) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1958-08-06 (ひばりの花形探偵合戦) Toei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1958-08-06 (月光仮面　絶海の死斗 - Gekkō kamen: Zekkai no shito) Toei (Tsuneo Kobayashi) * 1958-08-10 (太閤記) Shōchiku (Tatsuo Ousone) * 1958-08-10 (花嫁の抵抗) Shōchiku (Yoshiaki Banshō) * 1958-08-10 (い号潜水艦　白骨の帰還) Shintōhō (Yoshi Nakai) * 1958-08-10 Ghost in the Regiment (憲兵と幽霊 - Kenpei to yūrei) Shintōhō (Nobuo Nakagawa) * 1958-08-12 (素っ裸の青春) Daiei (Haruo Harada) * 1958-08-12 (嵐の講道館) Daiei (Hiromu Edagawa) * 1958-08-12 (旗本退屈男) Toei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1958-08-12 (空中サーカス　嵐を呼ぶ猛獣) Toei (Eiichi Koishi) * 1958-08-12 (星は何でも知っている) Nikkatsu (Ren Yoshimura) * 1958-08-12 (風速４０米) Nikkatsu (Koreyoshi Kurahara) * 1958-08-12 (ロマンス祭) 宝塚映画 (Toshio Sugie) * 1958-08-17 (昨日は昨日今日は今日) Shōchiku (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1958-08-17 (強奪された拳銃) / NTV (Keneta Motoki) * 1958-08-17 (坊ぼん罷り通る) Eiga (Toshirō Oumi) * 1958-08-19 Conflagration (炎上 - Enjō) Daiei (Kon Ichikawa) * 1958-08-19 (消えた小判屋敷) Daiei (Shin Amano) * 1958-08-19 (悪魔と天使の季節) Nikkatsu (Kiyoshi Horiike) * 1958-08-19 (風流温泉日記) 宝塚映画 (Shuue Matsubayashi - 松林宗恵) * 1958-08-20 (快傑黒頭巾) Toei (Shōji Matsumura) * 1958-08-20 (小天狗霧太郎) Toei (Shuichi Kōno) * 1958-08-21 (海は生きている) 岩波映画 (Susumu Hani) * 1958-08-23 (つづり方兄妹) Eiga (Seiji Hisamatsu) * 1958-08-24 (真昼の惨劇) 歌舞伎座 (Kihō Nomura) * 1958-08-24 (浮世風呂) Shōchiku (Kengo Kimura) * 1958-08-24 (緋じりめん女大名) Shintōhō (Masaki Mōri) * 1958-08-26 (荒城の月) シナリオ文芸協会 (Katsuhito Inomata) * 1958-08-26 (東海道の野郎ども - Tōkaidō no yarōdomo) Daiei (Katsuhiko Tasaka) * 1958-08-26 (酔いどれ幽霊) Nikkatsu (Masahisa Sunohara) * 1958-08-26 (サザエさんの婚約旅行) 宝塚映画 (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1958-08-27 (国定忠治) Toei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1958-08-27 (小天狗霧太郎　完結篇) Toei (Shuichi Kōno) * 1958-08-31 (七人若衆誕生) Shōchiku (Ryōsuke Kurahashi) * 1958-08-31 (噛みつかれた顔役) Shōchiku (Noboru Nakamura) * 1958-08-31 (ソ連脱出　女軍医と偽狂人) Shintōhō (Morihei Magatani) * 1958-08-31 (花の遊侠伝) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1958-08-31 (月の影法師　消えゆく能面) Daiei (Mitsuo Hirotsu) September * 1958-09-02 (鰯雲) Tōhō (Mikio Naruse) * 1958-09-02 (船方さんよ) Nikkatsu (Isamu Kosugi) * 1958-09-02 (明日を賭ける男) Nikkatsu (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1958-09-03 (剣は知っていた　紅顔無双流) Toei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1958-09-03 (満月かぐら太鼓) Toei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1958-09-07 Equinox Flower (彼岸花 - Higanbana) Shōchiku (Yasujirō Ozu) * 1958-09-07 (泣き笑い！日本晴れ - Naki-warai! Nippon bare) Shōchiku (Toshimasa Hozumi) * 1958-09-07 (自殺を売った男) Shōchiku (Manao Horiuchi) * 1958-09-07 (隠密将軍と喧嘩大名) Shintōhō (Kyōtarō Namiki) * 1958-09-07 (執念の蛇) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1958-09-07 (不敵な男) Daiei (Yasuzō Masumura) * 1958-09-08 (その女を逃すな) Nikkatsu (Mitsuo Wakazugi) * 1958-09-08 (青い乳房) Nikkatsu (Seijun Suzuki) * 1958-09-09 (おトラさんの公休日) Eiga (Motoyoshi Oda) * 1958-09-10 (神州天馬侠) Toei (Hideaki Ounishi) * 1958-09-10 (希望の乙女) Toei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1958-09-14 (続隠密将軍と喧嘩大名) Shintōhō (Kyōtarō Namiki) * 1958-09-14 (一粒の麦) Daiei (Kōzaburō Yoshimura) * 1958-09-14 (黒い炎) / 北海道炭砿汽船 (Motoo Nishimura) * 1958-09-14 (母恋鳥) Pro (Norio Nakagawa) * 1958-09-14 (脱線三銃士) 日本テレビ映画 (Tanefumi Chiba) * 1958-09-15 (銀座の砂漠) Nikkatsu (Yutaka Abe) * 1958-09-15 (男のブルース) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1958-09-16 (不知火小僧評判記　鳴門飛脚) Toei (Kinnosuke Fukada) * 1958-09-16 (地獄の午前二時) Toei (Hideo Sekikawa) * 1958-09-16 (ドジを踏むな) Tōhō (Shigeaki Hidaka) * 1958-09-16 (続々サラリーマン出世太閤記) Tōhō (Masanori Kakehi) * 1958-09-19 (野を駈ける少女) Shōchiku (Kazuo Inoue) * 1958-09-21 (白線秘密地帯) Shintōhō (Teruo Ishii) * 1958-09-21 (都会という港) Daiei (Kōji Shima) * 1958-09-21 (母の旅路 - Haha no tabiji) Daiei (Hiroshi Shimizu) * 1958-09-21 (受胎の神秘) Nichiei (Dairokurō Okuyama) * 1958-09-23 (赤い陣羽織) 歌舞伎座 (Satsuo Yamamoto) * 1958-09-23 (彼奴は誰だッ) 歌舞伎座 (Kōzō Saeki) * 1958-09-23 (喧嘩太平記) Toei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1958-09-23 (みみずく説法) Eiga (Seiji Hisamatsu)／板谷紀之 * 1958-09-23 (赤い波止場) Nikkatsu (Toshio Masuda) * 1958-09-23 (東京は恋人) Nikkatsu (Motomu Ida * 1958-09-23 (昭和３３年度大相撲秋場所　前半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1958-09-23 (神州天馬侠　完結篇) Toei (Hideaki Ounishi) * 1958-09-28 (重臣と青年将校　陸海軍流血史) Shintōhō (Michiyoshi Doi) * 1958-09-30 (真夜中の顔) 歌舞伎座 (Jukichi Uno) * 1958-09-30 (大東京誕生　大江戸の鐘　風雲篇 開花篇) Shōchiku (Tatsuo Ousone) * 1958-09-30 (女探偵物語女性ＳＯＳ) Tōhō (Hisanobu Marubayashi) * 1958-09-30 (大学の人気者) Tōhō (Shuue Matsubayashi - 松林宗恵) * 1958-09 (ペンギンぼうやルルとキキ) / 人形映画製作所 (Tadahito Mochinaga) October * 1958-10-01 (どさんこ（道産子）) 芸術映画 (Seigo Kaneko) * 1958-10-01 Nichiren - a Man of Many Miracles (日蓮と蒙古大襲来 - Nichiren to mōko daishūrai) Daiei (Kunio Watanabe) * 1958-10-01 (隠密七生記) Toei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1958-10-01 (裸の太陽) Toei (Miyoji Ieki) * 1958-10-01 (これが最後だ) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1958-10-01 (太陽をぶち落とせ) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1958-10-01 (昭和３３年度大相撲秋場所　後半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1958-10-06 (十一人の越冬隊) / 朝日新聞社 * 1958-10-07 (紅蝙蝠) 歌舞伎座 (Santarō Marune) * 1958-10-07 (有楽町０番地) Shōchiku (Yoshirō Kawazu) * 1958-10-07 (若い娘たち) Tōhō (Kihachi Okamoto) * 1958-10-08 (雨ニモマケズ) シナリオ文芸協会 (蛭川伊勢夫) * 1958-10-08 (おーい中村くん) Daiei (Haruo Harada) * 1958-10-08 (柳生旅ごよみ　女難一刀流) Toei (Shōji Matsumura) * 1958-10-08 (波止場がらす) Toei (Masamitsu Igayama) * 1958-10-08 (第３号倉庫) Nikkatsu (Keizaburō Kobayashi) * 1958-10-08 (夜の狼) Nikkatsu (Yōichi Ushihara) * 1958-10-12 (続新日本珍道中東日本の巻) Shintōhō (Toshirō Oumi) * 1958-10-14 (煙突娘) 歌舞伎座 (Akira Maeda) * 1958-10-14 (濡れ燕　くれない権八) Toei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1958-10-14 (今は名ものない男だが) Toei (Shinji Murayama) * 1958-10-14 (フランキーの僕は三人前) Eiga (Shunkai Mizuho) * 1958-10-14 (大怪獣バラン - Daikaijū Baran) Tōhō (Inoshirō Honda) * 1958-10-15 (眼の壁) Shōchiku (Hideo Ouba) * 1958-10-15 (別れたっていいじゃないか) Daiei (Hiromu Edagawa) * 1958-10-15 (夜の素顔) Daiei (Kōzaburō Yoshimura) * 1958-10-15 (絶唱) Nikkatsu (Eisuke Takizawa) * 1958-10-15 (未練の波止場) Nikkatsu (Akinori Matsuo) * 1958-10-19 (毒蛇のお蘭) Shintōhō (Goro Katano) * 1958-10-19 (消えた私立探偵) / NTV (Shun'ichi Nakamura) * 1958-10-21 (人魚昇天) 歌舞伎座 (Tetsu Taguchi) * 1958-10-21 (女侠一代) Shōchiku (Seiichirō Uchikawa) * 1958-10-21 (眠狂四郎無頼控　魔剣地獄) Tōhō (Masazumi Kawanishi) * 1958-10-21 (底抜け忍術合戦) 宝塚映画 (Torajirō Saitō) * 1958-10-22 (共犯者) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1958-10-22 (消された刑事) Daiei (Mitsuo Murayama) * 1958-10-22 The Town Hero (一心太助　天下の一大事 - Isshin Tasuke: Tenka no ichidaiji) Toei (Tadashi Sawashima) * 1958-10-22 (白蛇伝) Yabushita) * [1958-10-22 (影なき声) Nikkatsu (Seijun Suzuki) * 1958-10-22 (別れの燈台) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1958-10-27 (血文字船 - Chimojisen) Daiei (Katsuhiko Tasaka) * 1958-10-27 (月の影法師　山を飛ぶ狐姫 - Tsuki no kagebōshi: Yama wo tobu kitsune hime) Daiei (Mitsuo Hirotsu) * 1958-10-28 (この天の虹) Shōchiku (Keisuke Kinoshita) * 1958-10-28 (赤ちゃん台風) Shōchiku (Chisato Ikoma) * 1958-10-28 (大江戸千両祭) Tōhō (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1958-10-28 (裸の大将) Tōhō (Hiromichi Horikawa) * 1958-10-29 (紫頭巾) Toei (Hideaki Ounishi) * 1958-10-29 (一丁目一番地　おじいちゃんは日本晴れ) Toei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1958-10-29 (俺らは流しの人気者) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1958-10-29 (嵐の中を突っ走れ) Nikkatsu (Koreyoshi Kurahara) November * 1958-11-01 (軍国酒場) Daiei (Motoo Nishimura) * 1958-11-01 (娘の冒険) Daiei (Kōji Shima) * 1958-11-01 (ヌードモデル殺人事件) Eiga (Nagayoshi Akasaka) * 1958-11-01 (警察官出世パトロール) Eiga (Kiyoshi Komori) * 1958-11-03 (新家庭問答) Shōchiku (Yoshiaki Banshō) * 1958-11-04 (恐喝) Eiga (Kōzō Saeki) * 1958-11-04 (続夫婦百景) Nikkatsu (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1958-11-05 (捨てうり勘兵衛) Toei (Masahiro Makino) * 1958-11-05 (夜霧の南京街) Toei (Eijirō Wakabayashi) * 1958-11-08 (濡れ髪剣法) Daiei (Bin Kato) * 1958-11-08 (抜き足差し足忍び足) Daiei (Shin Amano) * 1958-11-08 (侠艶小判鮫　前篇) Shintōhō (Nobuo Nakagawa) * 1958-11-11 (水戸黄門漫遊記) Shōchiku (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1958-11-11 (幸運の階段) Shōchiku (Tsuruo Iwama) * 1958-11-11 The Lost Public Funds (修羅八荒 - Shura hakkō) Tōei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1958-11-11 (点と線) Toei (Tsuneo Kobayashi) * 1958-11-11 (青春白書　大人には分らない) Tōhō (Eizō Sugawa) * 1958-11-11 (完全な遊戯) Nikkatsu (Toshio Masuda) * 1958-11-11 (東京午前三時) Nikkatsu (Isamu Kosugi) * 1958-11-11 (底抜け忍術合戦　俺は消えるぜ) 宝塚映画 (Torajirō Saitō) * 1958-11-15 (伊賀の水月) Daiei (Kunio Watanabe) * 1958-11-15 (赤胴鈴之助　黒雲谷の雷人) Daiei (Minoru Watanabe) * 1958-11-15 (侠艶小判鮫　後篇) Shintōhō (Nobuo Nakagawa) * 1958-11-18 (落花剣光録) 歌舞伎座 (Ryō Hagiwara) * 1958-11-18 (女性についての１０３章より　新妻の女秘書) Shōchiku (Tsuneo Tabata) * 1958-11-18 (密告者は誰か) Tōhō (Hisatora Kumagai) * 1958-11-18 (哀愁の高速道路) Nikkatsu (Kiyoji Seki) * 1958-11-18 (果しなき欲望) Nikkatsu (Shōhei Imamura) * 1958-11-18 (野良猫) 宝塚映画 (Keigo Kimura) * 1958-11-19 (ひばり捕物帖　自雷也小判) Toei (Kinnosuke Fukada) * 1958-11-19 (母と拳銃) Toei (Hideo Sekikawa) * 1958-11-22 (天狗四天王の逆襲) Shintōhō (Kyōtarō Namiki) * 1958-11-22 (ごめん遊ばせ花婿先生) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1958-11-22 (恋と花火と消化弾) Daiei (Hiroshi Mizuno) * 1958-11-22 (脱衣室の殺人) / NTV (Kensuke Sawa) * 1958-11-23 (妻恋道中) Shōchiku (Kunio Motoi) * 1958-11-23 (帰って来た縁談) Shōchiku (Manao Horiuchi) * 1958-11-23 (人生劇場　青春篇) Tōhō (Toshio Sugie) * 1958-11-25 (姿なき顔役) Nikkatsu (Mitsuo Wakazugi) * 1958-11-25 (都会の怒号) Nikkatsu (Masahisa Sunohara) * 1958-11-26 (一丁目一番地　町内ニコニコ会議) Toei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1958-11-26 (森と湖のまつり) Toei (Tomu Uchida) * 1958-11-27 (昭和３３年度大相撲九州場所　熱戦敢闘譜) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1958-11-29 (汚れた肉体聖女 - Yogoreta nikutai seijo) Shintōhō (Michiyoshi Doi) * 1958-11-29 (弁天小僧) Daiei (Daisuke Itō) * 1958-11-29 (盗まれた縁談) Daiei (Haruo Harada) * 1958-11-29 (白鷺) Daiei (Teinosuke Kinugasa) * 1958-11-30 (大盗小盗) Shōchiku (Kin'ya Sakai) * 1958-11-30 (悪女の季節) Shōchiku (Minoru Shibuya) * 1958-11-30 (次郎長意外伝　灰神楽木曽の火祭) Tōhō (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1958-11 (注文の多い料理店) 学研映画部 (Tsuyoshi Ono) December * 1958-12-02 (金獅子紋ゆくところ　黄金蜘蛛) Toei (Masamitsu Igayama) * 1958-12-02 (浅間の暴れん坊) Toei (Shuichi Kōno) * 1958-12-03 (港で生れた男) Nikkatsu (Kiyoshi Horiike) * 1958-12-03 (大阪の風) Nikkatsu (Yutaka Abe) * 1958-12-05 (皇太子さまおめでとう) 読売映画 (Hiroshi Maeda) * 1958-12-06 (人形佐七捕物帖　腰元刺青死美人) Shintōhō (Tetsuo Yamada) * 1958-12-07 Ragpicker's Angel or Maria of the Ant Village (蟻の街のマリア - Ari no machi no Maria) 歌舞伎座 (Heinosuke Gosho) * 1958-12-07 (明日をつくる少女) Shōchiku (Kazuo Inoue) * 1958-12-07 (弥次喜多道中記夫婦篇　弥次喜多道中双六) Tōhō (Yasuki Chiba) * 1958-12-07 (御婚約記念長篇記録映画　おめでとう皇太子さま) 日本映画新社 (Motoo Ogasawara) * 1958-12-09 (デン助の陽気な拳斗王) Toei (Masamitsu Igayama) * 1958-12-09 (娘の中の娘) Toei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1958-12-10 (危険な群像) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1958-12-10 (忘れ得ぬ人) Nikkatsu (Ren Yoshimura) * 1958-12-14 (デン助の小学一年生) Shōchiku (Hajime Ozaki) * 1958-12-14 (親不幸通り) Daiei (Yasuzō Masumura) * 1958-12-14 (白昼の侵入者) Daiei (Mitsuo Murayama) * 1958-12-14 (若旦那は三代目) Tōhō (Tsumoru Nakamura) * 1958-12-14 (花は嘆かず　第一部第二部第三部) Shōchiku (Toshimasa Hozumi) * 1958-12-15 (金獅子紋ゆくところ　魔境の秘密) Toei (Masamitsu Igayama) * 1958-12-15 (若さま侍捕物帖　紅鶴屋敷) Toei (Tadashi Sawashima) * 1958-12-17 (獣のいる街) Nikkatsu (Takumi Furukawa) * 1958-12-17 (続忘れ得ぬ人) Nikkatsu (Ren Yoshimura) * 1958-12-20 (勢揃い江戸っ子長屋) 宝塚映画 (Torajirō Saitō) * 1958-12-21 (七人若衆大いに売り出す) Shōchiku (Ryōsuke Kurahashi) * 1958-12-21 (忠臣蔵　暁の陣大鼓) Shōchiku (Ryōsuke Kurahashi) * 1958-12-21 (化け猫御用だ - Bake neko goyōda) Daiei (Tokuzō Tanaka) * 1958-12-21 (赤胴鈴之助　どくろ団退治) Daiei (Mitsuo Hirotsu) * 1958-12-21 (大映の水戸黄門漫遊記 - Mito Kōmon manyūki) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1958-12-21 (おトラさん大繁盛) Eiga (Motoyoshi Oda) * 1958-12-22 (月光仮面　魔人の爪) Toei (Eijirō Wakabayashi) * 1958-12-27 (唄祭り　かんざし纏) Toei (Kinnosuke Fukada) * 1958-12-27 (喧嘩笠) Toei (Masahiro Makino) * 1958-12-28 (大暴れ東海道) Shōchiku (Kunio Watanabe) * 1958-12-28 (二等兵物語　あゝ戦友の巻) Shōchiku (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1958-12-28 (女王蜂の怒り) Shintōhō (Teruo Ishii) * 1958-12-28 (大暴れ女侠客陣) Shintōhō (Masaki Mōri) * 1958-12-28 (爆笑王座征服) Shintōhō (Masaki Mōri) * 1958-12-28 (銭形平次捕物控　雪女の足跡) Daiei (Masao Matsumura) * 1958-12-28 (男十九の渡り鳥 - Otoko jūku no wataridori) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1958-12-28 The Hidden Fortress (隠し砦の三悪人 - Kakushi-toride no san-akunin) Tōhō (Akira Kurosawa) * 1958-12-28 (紅の翼) Nikkatsu (Kō Nakahira) * 1958-12-28 (赤いランプの終列車) Nikkatsu (Isamu Kosugi) * 1958-12-28 (巨人軍物語) 日本映画新社 (Producers: Haru Oumine, Hiroshi Okada) See also * Category:Released in 1958 Sources * 1958年 公開作品一覧　537作品 at the Japanese Movie Database. Notes Category:Filmography Category:Released in 1958